U-Mos
'''U-Mos' is the fifth Sentinel of the Luminoth, and the son of the third sentinel, V-Mos. After the Ing conquered much of Aether and claimed most of its planetary energy, U-Mos realized that his people were fighting a losing war and ordered all the surviving Luminoth to enter stasis in the Great Temple to await the end of the crisis. As he watched over his hibernating people, U-Mos prayed for salvation to come for his people. Eventually, that hope would come in the form of the mercenary Samus Aran, whose Power Suit had been infused with the Energy Transfer Module. When she arrived in the chamber housing the Great Temple's Energy Controller, U-Mos approached Aran and explained the Luminoth's plight and pleaded for her help. She accepted his plea, and with U-Mos's guidance restored the Light of Aether to the four temples and defeated the Ing. U-Mos is 2.15 centicycles old. An Aether cycle is equivalent to 3 earth years, meaning U-Mos would be 645 years old.Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes Q & A, question No. 011 Luminoth are suggested to live for nearly 5 centicycles, making U-Mos roughly middle-aged by human standards. He is suggested to have many abilities that would aid him in combat. However, like most of Samus's allies in the ''Metroid'' series, U-Mos guides Samus to her destinations without actually going with her, as he must stay behind to protect his sleeping brethren. It is possible that U-Mos is one of the most well-defended characters in a Metroid game: if Samus tries to attack U-Mos, he brings up a psychic force field which deflects every weapon in Samus's arsenal, and he also has telekinesis and can fly. He can produce holograms in his hands, a power that all sentinels except A-Voq are shown to have. His offensive capabilities are unknown, but it is known that the Luminoth's ability to generate and manipulate energy is on par with the Chozo. U-Mos was presumably able to protect the Great Temple for a large amount of time prior to Samus's arrival, meaning he likely has enough power to fight off legions of the Ing single-handedly. However, he was not able to launch any major offensives against the the Ing on his own, since he had to wait until Samus arrived to restore the Light of Aether. Logbook entry Trivia *In Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether, U-Mos appears toward the end of chapter four after Samus and Miguel Luis Garcia have killed a second Dark Alpha Splinter, telling the "guardians of light" he has awaited them. As in the game, he informs them of the episode of Aether, and seems to know about Dark Samus, stating that she is an "evil mind". At the end of the manga, he is seen telling the Luminoth children the story of how Samus, Miguel, Lily Thran, Klaus Schneider and Jeff McCloud saved Aether. *When Samus isn't standing near him in the Great Temple, U-Mos will periodically raise one arm and generate a small orb of light, attracting the many moths fluttering around the chamber. Gallery File:U Mos close up.jpg|U-Mos U-Mos Great Temple.png Main Energy controller U Mos Shield.png|U-Mos' energy shield File:Main_Energy_controller_U_Mos_Moths.png|U-Mos playing with insects File:Prime_Trilogy_Promotional_U-Mos_Great_Temple_Energy_controller.jpg|U-Mos guarding the Great Temple of the Luminoth. File:U-Mos_rip.png|A render of U-Mos File:U-Mos_EoA.png|''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether'' JP Other M Guide 173.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 173 References ru:Ю-Мос es:U-Mos Category:Characters Category:Luminoth Category:Aether Category:Great Temple Category:Telepaths Category:Sentinels Category:Alive